


Wildest Dreams

by charleslehnsherr



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is 5'4, Barry is Short, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt!Barry, M/M, au - short barry, everyone is protective of barry, everyone loves barry, happy cliche ending because i am a sap, i wanted this to be cute and fluffy but i accidentally made this super sad, insecure!Barry, oliver finds barrys height adorable, protective!oliver, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleslehnsherr/pseuds/charleslehnsherr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry knows that a guy like him will never end up with a guy like Oliver; especially when he's practically the height of a munchkin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr - "You said you take prompts, so I had an idea for a fic with short!Barry. Everything is the same, but he's, like, 5'4'' and people at work mess with him by putting stuff on high shelves. Villains find it hard to fight someone that's basically a Keebler elf."
> 
> listen writing short!barry has made my day. Probably because I'm a tall person and find joy in holding things above people's heads.

Ever since Barry started school, he was always the smallest kid in the whole grade. When he started middle school, he was a good four foot eleven, while everyone else was already reaching their five foot and over stage. Boys on the playground constantly teased him, older men always asked how he was going to get a girlfriend if he was hitting puberty and not stretching out - and his foster father, Joe, found it amusing that he couldn't pick up Iris anymore but could throw Barry around as if he were a rag-doll. They called him all sorts of names; short-stack, munchkin, hobbit, elf. Barry had told himself that one day, when he was older, he would grow over the six foot mark. When eighth grade rolled around, he had thought being tall would be an actual thing that happened in his life, considering he grew six inches. He spent that year with his head held high, even if he was still tiny. He was still the smallest boy, but at least the girls around him weren't taunting him anymore. In his ninth grade year, he didn't grow even half an inch and Joe took him to the doctor after months of complaining just to see what was wrong. 

"Some people are just short, Barry," Dr. Ramos had said, bending downwards slightly so he could place a hand on his shoulder. "You already went through your growth sprout, that's that."

Barry huffed, crossing his arms. "But my father is 6'3, and my mother was 5'10."

The doctor gave a simple shrug. "And you're 5'4. Maybe you will have a growth spurt again, considering you're young, but just because your parents are tall doesn't mean you have to be. The world doesn't work that way, junior."

 _Junior_. 

Barry was going to live the rest of his life standing at five foot four, being called names exactly like junior. It made him sulk for weeks on end, until Iris sat him down and said that she was kind of in the same boat - considering she was the tallest girl in their grade. 

"See, I wish I was your height, and you wish you were my height," Iris told him. They were sitting side by side on his bed. While Iris's feet were planted firmly on the ground, there was a small space between the tip of Barry's feet and the floor. "You just have to sort of live with it, I guess. Nothing to be insecure about. Besides - since you're small, you can probably beat out Jordan for fastest on your track team."

Her foster brother just gave a small shake of his head. "His legs are long, while mine are like two stumps. There's no way I'll beat him."

"But you can _try_ ," 

Barry laid in bed that night, thinking of what Iris had told him. She, like some of the other tall girls in their grade, envied his height. Even if he wasn't that attractive, a plain _cute_ , they envied him for his height; while he envied theirs. He guessed that it could be worse, after all, there were shorter people that he had seen around school. His mind then went on to the track thing that Iris had told him. Maybe he could try to be faster than Jordan, even if his legs are so long. He pictured himself dodging around people, as if he were just a streak of lighting bolting between them; his legs a blur as he ran - giant smile on his face as he passed Jordan, taking only a few more steps before he broke through a giant yellow ribbon. 

Maybe being short was so bad after all. 

* * *

Barry learned to live with his height after that, only getting teased a few times here and there; shrugging them off with a cold shoulder. He never made it to be the fastest on the track team in High School, which ended up being ironic when he woke up from a coma and learned that he could could over a hundred miles per-hour on his feet. Being the Flash was pretty awesome, he had to admit, but whenever he went into S.T.A.R Labs to find that Cisco hid his suit on a high T.V, or Caitlin would squeeze his cheeks and call him adorable, it made him wish he never got powers in the first place. Even without powers, though, he was still working at a job where everyone had commented on his height; some finding it cute, others finding it so hilarious to hide his folders in too high to reach places. He could still deal with it though, because he knew that the jabs weren't personal. It was only when he found himself falling in love with Oliver Queen that it became personal. 

When Oliver had told Barry he was welcome to speak to him about anything, whenever he wanted, the speedster had found himself zooming over to Starling City religiously; complaining about everything wrong that was happening in his life. Because Barry was always constantly holding everything in around everyone back home, sometimes he would find himself crying - which would end in him wrapped up in Oliver's arms, the vigilantes arms tightly rung around his back. Little by little, Barry started noticing things that made him go insane. How Oliver smiled at him, the way his eyes lit up whenever he saw that Barry came to visit; how he would give fond rolls of his eyes whenever the younger male said a nerdy, lame pun. It made Barry's heart swell to think that he could effect Oliver in that way. Soon, Barry was going to bed wondering what it would be like if he ever ended up with Oliver Queen. He wondered if Oliver would laugh at Barry wearing his clothing that didn't fit him, or if he would like it. Barry started talking about him more when he and Iris went out on their weekly Jitters hang-out. He started making up reasons to dash over to Starling City and help out him and his team, barely even listening to what the situations were about because he was too busy trying to memorize Oliver's face. 

It got worse from there - he started crying when he got into bed at night. It was as if he had fallen so hard for Oliver that he broke through the peak and continued falling. He kept all of his emotions bottled in, unable to break the news that he liked Oliver to Iris properly, choking on his words whenever he got the chance before brushing it aside. The thing that hurt him the most was when he realized what Oliver had once said to him - _guys like us don't get the girl_. He guessed it was fluid, that guys like Barry would never get a guy like Oliver. He had too many flaws about him that was tucked away deep down somewhere in a locked box, a box that suddenly was unlocked and making Barry cry all the time; work, after work - lunch, when he went to the bathroom at S.T.A.R Labs. He counted up reasons that Oliver would never feel for him that way, making his mind slowly start to tear himself apart. He chanted the flaws in his head as he laughed with Cisco, chanted them as he helped Caitlin unlock reasons to why she was screwing something up, and practically screamed them to himself when he was with Oliver. 

 _Too short, you're not the person he wants; he needs a **girl** to love, you're too busy with the Flash it's like the moment you start dating you'll never pay attention to him. You're not even that good looking anyways, you're nerdy, dorky, gangly, you're _ short _._

The words haunted his every day life, slowly killing him inside until he finally gave up and let himself breakdown.

* * *

Cisco didn't know the overwhelming depression that Barry had weighing down on his shoulders everyday, so Barry couldn't really blame him for the meltdown that he had, right in the middle of S.T.A.R Labs. He thought that the joke would be funny, considering Barry had always liked his sense of humor; Cisco always managing to make him smile and laugh until his stomach was begging him to stop. It ended up going in a complete different direction then he expected, especially for something as minor as this. Before Barry had come in, he managed to get Joe to nail a hook onto the ceiling and wrap a strong string that had two ends: one that hung from the hook, Barry's mask dangling on it, and the other end in which he control whether it went up or down. Joe had laughed when he told him the prank, Caitlin had rolled her eyes, and Iris and Dr. Wells sat behind the computer desks, waiting for Barry to come in. 

"Sorry I'm late," he said when he zipped in, putting on his outfit right away. When he noticed that the mask wasn't there, he stopped and looked over at Cisco. The man had one hand on his hips and gave Barry a large grin, moving his mask up and down in a wild gesture. Barry could have used his powers to get it in the blink of an eye, but he was so exhausted. So, so, _so_ exhausted. He just walked over and tried to grab at it, but Cisco moved it upwards so he was forced to jump. After doing that two more times, Cisco started moving it from side to side, giggling as Barry tried catching it. "Dude,"

"Oh no," Cisco said in a hoarse, elderly voice. "You better go catch it."

Barry hated himself for letting it go on for more than five minutes, and soon he could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he tried to swipe it off of the line. Joe, and everyone else, were all laughing, _taunting_ him, until Barry's hands fell to his side and tears were welling up in his eyes and spilling over quickly. He gave a small sob before he fell on his knees, shoulders shaking violently as he cried into his palms. Shocked, Cisco let go of the string and let the mask fall to the floor, mouth open in slight terror as he watched his friend cry into his hands. Caitlin, Iris, and Joe all got up to comfort him while Dr. Wells wheeled around the computer table, clenching his fist as he glared at Cisco. Cisco's shoulders slumped, mouth gaping like a fish as he tried to form words. 

"Barry," Caitlin said, kneeling down to place a hand on Barry's shoulder; rubbing it softly for comfort. The man just fell into her, head collapsing against her shoulder and crying loudly into the white pant-suit she was wearing, making her wrap her arms around him so he didn't make her topple over. She looked over to Iris, concern and worry etched into her face. "Barry," Caitlin whispered again. "What happened?" 

He just gave another large cry, his hands curling into her clothing. Iris had a hand on his back, and Joe was standing over them; eyebrows knitted together as he clenched his fist, holding it up to his mouth. Barry whimpered something against Caitlin, but nobody could hear him. 

"Can you say that again, Barry?" Iris asked, rubbing circles around his back, trying to soothe him.

"O- _Oliver_ ," he said quickly, before he was tucking his head into the crook of Caitlin's neck, making the girl feel tears against her neck. She just continued to hold him tightly, starting to rub a hand up and down his back when Iris's hand left, her face now painted with anger. Joe looked angry too, placing his hand on his hips so his jacket moved to the side, showing off his gun. 

"What did he do?" Iris asked, trying to sound soft and failing. She needed to know what happened to Barry, she hated seeing her best friend cry. It was the worst seeing him cry the night of his mother's death and this...this was just as bad. 

Barry just gripped at Caitlin's clothes more, not giving anymore information. Dr. Wells decided to intervene then, wheeling forward and looking over to Barry's family. 

"I think you should leave him with Caitlin for now," Dr. Wells said, causing Iris's mouth to drop open in anger, about to yell at him - explain that Barry was _her_ best friend, but Joe was already gripping her shoulder. "He probably feels suffocated with so many people in the room."

" _Fine_ ," Iris hissed through clenched teeth, seething with anger. "But when he calms down, you come get us."

Her and her father then left the room, and one look from Dr. Wells made Cisco scurry from Barry as well. Dr. Wells wheeled back to where he was, watching as Caitlin held onto Barry, whispering things in his ear to try and calm him down. He pursed his lips as Barry gave continuous cries, crossing his arms; wondering what in the hell _Oliver_ of all people could have done to Barry to make him breakdown like this. Then he remembered hearing Barry go on and on about in him in Jitters, and understood.

* * *

Joe was glad Barry had given him everyone's number, _especially_ glad that he had given him Oliver Queen's number. Even if Barry wasn't in the right state of mind to tell him what happened, he wouldn't wait for him to calm down before he chewed out Oliver's ass for making Barry act this way. Once Iris was dropped off at her work, Joe went to the station and parked in his spot; before pulling out his phone and scrolling through his contacts and hitting the vigilante's name. There were five long dial tones before he answered. 

"Hello?" He asked from the other end, slightly confused and worry as to why the detective would be calling him. 

"What the fuck did you do?" The man said angrily, and suddenly Oliver was glad he was living miles away from Central City. 

"Uh," Oliver said, looking over at Thea and Felicity, who were glancing over with slightly curious looks. "I do not know what I did. Did something happen with Barry?"

Joe gave an airy laugh. "How convenient, you know exactly why I'm calling you,"

"What happened?" The vigilante's heart dropped, his fist clenching the sides of the seat he was sitting in. "Did he get hurt?"

"Something like that," Joe replied. "Started breaking down in the middle of S.T.A.R Labs and I had to be sent out. You want to know what he said when we asked him what had happened? He said your _name_ , Oliver. Your motherfucking name, and I wanna know why my son is sobbing like a maniac right now because of you."

The words made Oliver freeze in his seat, his sister and Felicity now paying full attention to him; both of them glancing at each other with worried looks. What could he have done to Barry that make him cry? And possibly bad enough to send his foster father out of the room, to be dealt with by someone else? He didn't know what to do so he hung up and got up from his seat; moving towards the exit. 

"Woah, woah, woah," Felicity said, getting up from her own seat and running towards the vigilante, placing her hands in front of him and blocking him from the door. "Where are you going? What happened?"

"Barry's having a massive breakdown in S.T.A.R Labs," Oliver said, sucking in a deep breath and shaking his head. "When they asked him what was wrong, what happened to him...he said my name." 

Thea gave a low whistle from behind them. "You're so lucky we're just a couple of miles away, dude. You need to get there, like, now." 

"What did you do though?" Felicity asked, her eyebrows curling upwards and tapping a pen against her lips. 

"Nothing," Oliver said, before taking a beat. "Nothing that I know of. You know I would never hurt Barry."

His sister gave a snort in the background. "Yeah, I've heard you say his name in the dark of your room countless of times to know you wouldn't hurt him or that _cute_ _butt_ of his," 

Oliver tried to ignore the red that burned in his face. "Whatever, I need to go now. You guys finish up here, I'll be back."

"When?"

The vigilante gave a shrug. _Whenever Barry is better,_

* * *

Caitlin ended up having to sedate Barry when he moved from her arms angrily and got onto his hands and knees, pounding his fists against the floor as he shouted to himself. _Never gonna happen, worthless, worthless_. She got up quickly and Dr. Wells was already handing her the needle. She felt terrible for doing this, considering Barry was a human, not some wild beast like Grodd; but she had to. She couldn't let Barry get so worked up to the point where he could he hurt himself. She put her hand on his right shoulder, feeling him tense up for a moment before she gentle pushed the needle into the side of his neck. As the liquid moved from the container to him, his eyes started weighing down heavily. Caitlin was just able to catch him before he fell on his side. With a lot of struggle, Caitlin put his arm around her neck and sat him on the gurney that Cisco was told to roll in while she was giving him the serum. 

"What happened?" Cisco asked, eyes wide as he watched Caitlin move Barry from his arms and onto his resting spot. 

"Apparently Mr. Queen happened," Harrison said, shaking his head. "You were there Cisco. Weren't you listening?"

Cisco gave a small shrug, before going to his spot at the computer desk. Caitlin slumped over Barry's sleeping body, looking as if she were out of breath - face slightly tainted red, and her chest heaving up and down slowly. 

"I have to call Iris and Joe," She said, walking over to the desk to grab her phone. "They're going to want to know what happened."

Dr. Wells just nodded, simply watching as she did so. 

"I feel like a terrible person," Cisco said, running a hand down his face. 

"Don't," Dr. Wells told him. "It's Mr. Queen who should feel terrible, after all, he's the reason Barry has been like this."

" _Has been_?" 

The scientist rolled his eyes with a scoff. "You couldn't tell he's been a love-sick puppy this whole time? It's Oliver _this_ , Oliver _that_. He's also been acting strangely, looking tired, and exhausted. It seems as if I'm the only one to notice."

"I thought he liked _Iris_ ,"

Caitlin was the one to roll her eyes this time. "You really are oblivious, aren't you?"

Cisco blushed and gave a shrug. "I still feel bad for what I did,"

"And like I said before," Wells mused, lip twitching upwards slightly. "You are not Oliver, so you shouldn't. 

* * *

When Barry came to, it was a couple of hours after the sedation. Someone's hand was on his own, gripping it, and his fingers twitched slightly; making them bend over the side of the bed to look him in the face. Iris was hovering above them, and her worried yell she was about to give turned into a sunken expression of relief. Barry shifted slightly, his arm slightly sore from how he was sleeping.

"Barry," she said, helping him sit upwards so he was in a more comfortable position. "What was _that_ all about? Cisco was messing with you and you just had a horrendous meltdown, we were all so worried!"

He brought a hand up to his face, feeling the dried, sticky tears that had made their place on his cheeks. He wiped at them, only to have his skin stick to it and then snap off when he rubbed at it. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, squeezing his eyes shut. It was only a matter of time before something like this was going to happen. Barry was someone who was open with everything going on inside of him, open with everything that he was going through. When it came to Oliver...he didn't want anybody to know how he felt. There was a fifty percent possibility that his feelings for Oliver were not returned, and he didn't want to tell Iris, because he knew she would just raise his spirits to get the confidence to ask him out and then be rejected. It happened to him all the time. This was too much, though, Oliver was too much. Even now, after weeks of crying about his feelings, forcing himself to think lesser of himself, he thinks its healthy to do this so he won't get hurt. 

"I like Oliver," he whispered, not looking over to his best friend. "and I've just been telling myself that he won't like me back, he _won't_. Why would a guy like _that_ ever like a guy like _me_? You know I've always been so insecure of my height, and when Cisco was teasing me it triggered something in my brain. All I could see was my mask high above my head, and everyone laughing at me. It just made me think if my friends don't even think greatly of me, whats the chances of Oliver even _caring_ about me? I just, I don't know. I'm stupid." 

Iris watched sadly as Barry wiped his eyes on his arm, new tears taking place with the old. She stood up and sat on the side of his bed, wrapping an arm around him and letting him lay on her shoulder. "You aren't stupid, Barry. You're just in love, and you don't know how to handle it. You're giving yourself reasons to hate yourself, bottling up all these insecurities and emotions are because you're scared of being rejected. And you know what I have to say to that? You may get rejected. There is a chance you will be rejected, I'm not going to sugarcoat it for you this time. You and Oliver are very opposite, and sometimes, we are attracted to people who don't return the mutual feeling. You just have to take the small leap of faith that you have, and grab at what you want. Anybody would be lucky to have you, Barry, _especially_ Oliver."

Barry sniffed harshly, suddenly noticing that he needed a tissue. He didn't say anything, though, he just continued to lay on his best friends shoulder, emptiness consuming him. They were silent for a while before he responded. "I'm sorry," he said. "for breaking down like that."

"Barry Allen," she snapped, hitting his arm softly, not able to be mad at him after his breakdown. "You will not be sorry for breaking down, you will be sorry, though, for not telling me what you were going through. How long has this been going on? When did you start liking Oliver? When did you start feeling this way? Barry, I'm your _best friend_. I'm your outlet for you when you need to vent, okay? I need you to tell me that you won't do this again."

Barry laughed softly against her shoulder. "Okay," He said. "I'll tell you everything from now on, especially when it is about my love life."

"Good," Iris stayed quiet for a minute before saying, "also, dad called Oliver and told him you had a breakdown over him, so I'm guessing you're going to have to talk to him too."

Barry shut his eyes and sighed. "I'm going to sleep, maybe I'll die."

"Barry," Iris said sharply. When he didn't respond, even though she knew fully he was awake, she just let him stay like that. Knowing that he was fine for now was enough to give him some space. 

* * *

Oliver got into Central City at 10:45 pm, and when he approached S.T.A.R Labs, he didn't know if anyone was even there. He tested the door to see if it was locked, but it wasn't. He decided, since Barry wasn't answering his phone, to try to see if he was here first before heading over to his apartment. He walked through the halls of S.T.A.R Labs quietly, wondering until he remembered his way to the cortex. For a laboratory that was shut down for almost destroying the city, it was still well kept. He's always expecting to see messes everywhere, considering there's only three official people who still work here; one of them being the founder. When he entered the cortex, there were two people there: Dr. Wells, and Barry. Dr. Wells was sitting behind his computer desk, doing something that Oliver couldn't see, and Barry was laying on a gurney - his back facing where Oliver stood. 

"Mr. Queen," Dr. Wells said, turning to look as the vigilante stepped forward cautiously. "Miss West told me you would be here."

Oliver gave a simple shrug. He's never really spoken to Dr. Wells, and he didn't really want to. The only person he wished to talk to at the moment was Barry. 

"Just wanted to see how Barry was," Oliver said, quiet as he stepped towards Barry's gurney. He walked over to the side he was facing, looking down at the younger male; his face squished against his wrist, and drool drying at the corner of his lip. There were dark bags under his eyes, and his face had dry tears smeared all over them. "What happened?"

Dr. Wells was still watching him from his computer screen. "I'm not liking having to repeat this reason over and over again, but Barry had a mental breakdown that was bad enough to the point where he could've gone haywire and hurt himself, so we had to sedate him. The drug is already out of his system, he's just sleeping now." 

"But why?" Oliver whispered, still staring down at Barry's face. He looked older than he normal did. Tired, and not in the "I want to go to bed" way. "What did _I_ do?"

"I don't think I should tell you," Dr. Wells said, looking down at his computer and going back to whatever he was doing. "Whether Barry wishes to tell you or not is his choice."

Oliver sat in the chair that was on the side of his gurney, placing his hand on Barry's cheek and trying to brush away the dry tears. 

_What did I do to make this happen?_

* * *

When Oliver woke up, Barry was still sleeping, and Dr. Wells was no longer in the room. His back was stiff from having slept in a chair all night, and he had to crack his neck so it would feel normal again. He shifted so that he was sitting upwards, peering down at Barry. He was now on his back, a slick line of drool traveling from the side of his lip to the slope of his chin. Oliver stared at him for a moment before getting up and going to some cabinets, rustling around in them before he found some paper towels. He took one off of its rack, folded it neatly and then wet it at the sink before returning to Barry. He bent over him and rubbed at his face softly, washing away the tears and drool that was all over his face. Oliver threw that away and then got a dry towel, making sure to gentle wipe away the water before he tucked it into his jean pocket, not wanting to leave the boy on the bed again. 

He still looked tired, but in a way, he was still the gorgeous Barry that Oliver came to know and love. The Barry he would tease all the time about how small and cute he was. The Barry who's smile gave Oliver a reason to wake up in the morning... 

Oliver grabbed Barry's hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it gently. Fuck, he needed to know what was going on. Barry couldn't hate him, and there couldn't be some doppelganger dressed as Oliver going around town, ruining his relationships with everyone, could there? He hoped not. He doesn't know what terrible life he was going to live if Barry walked out of it. The younger male made him smile even when they weren't near each other; made him wish that there was no Arrow, or Flash, so that they could live a normal life of happiness. Get married, build a home, have a kid, grow old...He should've told Barry sooner, before he had this breakdown to show just how much he needed him in his life - how his heart swelled with love every time he looked at him...how he touched himself at night thinking of him...how he dreamt of holding him...fuck, he was so whipped for this boy and they weren't even dating. 

Barry woke up and Oliver was still holding his hands to his lips. 

"Iris?" He asked groggily, eyes focusing in on Oliver. When he saw the vigilante sitting there he took in a sharp breath and sat up, scooting away from him. 

"Barry, calm down," Oliver said, squeezing Barry's hand that he was holding. Barry hated how warm it felt, and how it made the tension in his shoulders fade. "Joe called me and told me you had a breakdown...what happened?" 

Barry inhaled deeply, shutting his eyes. _This is not happening, this cannot be happening._ As he chanted those words in his head, he wanted nothing but to sit on Oliver's lap and wrap his arms around his neck. He wanted to be in Oliver's arms so badly, have them curled around his waist and squeezing him to his chest tightly; have Oliver kiss his head and make him feel safe. It was so overwhelming he almost started to cry again, but the man across from him was already speaking. 

"Barry, please, you're safe with me. Just tell me what's going on,"

The speedster opened his eyes, and they were glassy. Oliver couldn't believe how those eyes made him weak, and how prettier they were when Barry was crying. 

Barry opened his mouth to speak and his choked on the words, stumbling over them. "I-I like you, like - I l- _love_ you," Tears were already starting up again and he would have hyperventilated if Oliver hadn't gotten up into the bed with Barry and shifted them so he was laying down with Barry wrapped up tightly in his arms, hands gripping at Oliver's jacket. He ran his hand up and down Barry's back, trying to calm him; letting him cry into his chest. As the younger boy cried, Oliver shut his eyes and tried to get a grip on himself. He had no clue as to how he was going to get Barry to calm down, or as to how he was going to tell Barry that he was so completely, madly, in love with him. God, he really should have told Barry that he loved him earlier...it would've saved so much time. 

"Hey, hey," Oliver tried, taking one of his hands to pry Barry's off of his jacket and intertwine their fingers together. "Barry, there's nothing to cry about, I'm here, I love you, _fuck_ Barry-" Oliver noticed how terrible it was to Barry, the emotions that were whirling around inside of him. They had to sedate him - get something to stop him from going into hysterics, but Oliver didn't have anything. So, he kissed Barry. Their lips smashed together harshly, and it was sloppy; wet from the younger man's tears. Oliver let Barry grip at his neck, and held their bodies tightly together. They needed this. They needed this before Barry went ballistic and hurt himself. Barry stopped crying halfway through and his sobs were replaced with moans, rubbing himself against the man underneath him. Oliver gripped at his hips and let Barry straddle him, their lips meshing together perfectly as Oliver's hands trailed underneath Barry's shirt, which ended up somewhere on the floor. Oliver caught the boys bottom lips with his teeth before letting go.

"Are you calm enough to talk to me yet?" Oliver asked when he broke the kiss. Barry just moved to his neck, sucking on it. Oliver felt a pang of guilt stab him in the chest when he felt his pants tighten. Barry wasn't stable right now. Having sex with him would tear him apart inside since he wasn't in his right mind to decide if he wanted to consent to this or not. "Barry-" Oliver pushed him off gently, his eyes softening at his messy hair, plump, bitten at lips, and tear stained cheeks. He placed his hands over them, wiping his thumb across them. "Barry, you need to tell me what happened."

The speedster, now realizing what was happening, inhaled deeply and looked down at his palm, shutting his eyes. "I hurt myself because I didn't want to get hurt. I thought you would reject me for all my flaws, and Cisco teased me because of my height, and I just realized how stupid I would be if I ever thought that you, _Oliver Queen_ , would actually like me. I'm just - I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot I tackled myself everyday mentally in my head, telling myself I was worthless and not good enough for you, and I'm so, _so_ , stupid, and so, _so_ , sorry."

Oliver never really cared for people's problems. When he heard them, he would roll his eyes and tell them that there was no problem great enough to stand in their way of getting a job done. But Barry...if he were anybody else, he would tell him to suck it up and get over it because not everyone likes everyone. But this was _Barry_. _His_ sweet Barry, who he cared so much about. It made him so angry to think that if he had just told Barry how he felt, none of this would have happened. 

"You're so perfect Barry," Oliver whispered, leaning forward to place a kiss on his collar bone. "I should have told you, I could have told you, but I didn't. I love you so much, Barry. You're the only reason I find myself waking up in the morning, and these past months that you've been coming over, spending your nights with me, they've been so amazing. I wish I could spend every waking moment with you; you're so perfect to me, I need you so badly, don't think of yourself in any way that isn't positive,  _please_."

Barry's arms wrapped around Oliver's neck and they embraced again; Barry's eyes squeezed shut as he inhaled Oliver's scent deeply, no longer crying, and no longer thinking about all of his flaws. As Oliver held him in his arms, whispering all of the things that he thought was so amazing about him, Barry knew that he was going to be okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I accept prompts, just message/ask me on tumblr - http://babyybarryy.tumblr.com/


End file.
